Moonstriker: Lost In A War
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime AU. Years ago, Shockwave finds and adopts the last of a rare species on Cybertron called a Monster Mech. As war breaks out, Shockwave is forced to send the mech away to Earth and is forgotten for years. Now stuck in the middle of the intense war on Earth, Moonstriker is forced to choose between joining Shockwave in the Decepticons or going against him breaking their bond.
1. Chapter 1: Early Years

_**Finally, my OC Moonstriker is back in action. I haven't used him for a long time.**_

_**Moonstriker: Yeah, I thought I was your best OC.**_

_**Me: You are, chill out! At least this story will have you in it and take place during a Transformers Prime AU. And I'm giving you a few new modifications!**_

_**Moonstriker: True**_

_**Me: Okay then let's get started. By the way, some episodes of Prime will be mentioned or featured but they will all be altered in some way. No other OCs can be featured in this. Every chapter has been written and I will try to post one or two a day.**_

* * *

Moonstriker: Lost In A War

Chapter 1: Early Years

_**Long before the war...**_

As a young scientist, Shockwave was always out exploring and trying to find new discoveries. He had found interests in Predacons and wished he could find some bones. He walked through some deep caverns scanning for any signs of life or pure energon.

"Ugh, there has to be something around here." Shockwave muttered as he walked down a long path.

Eventually, he came across a small puddle of energon. It seemed to be making a trail leading further into the caverns. Shockwave's interest's increased with curiousity and followed the trail. At the time, he had both his arms intact but was unfortunately weaponless at the time. As the path began to get darker and darker, he could see only a hint of light...from a pair of dark red optics. Shockwave walked closer and closer and his red glowing optic soon illuminated a mech about a young as Shockwave himself.

"It can't be true...it defies all logic!" Shockwave gasped backing up.

He was looking at a mech...but not just any mech, it wasn't a Predacon or Insecticon. It was an ancient type of cybertronian, who have evolved some point after the predacons were starting to go extinct. They were called Monster Mechs, rare but extremely intelligent. Unfortunately they didn't last long. In fact, the last time anyone saw one, was around the time the great Megatronus himself was just a youngling. Shockwave may have just found the last Monster Mech alive.

Shockwave had only seen Monster Mechs in old archives and other records. Seeing one now was just...illogical. Monster Mechs all looked the same except for color scheme. They were huge, slightly bigger than Megatronus even. Their bodies were extremely durable to the point they rarely experienced pain. They could barely be dented as well and have proven to be the strongest mechs on Cybertron, at least after the Predacons. They had large horns on the sides of their head, dark-colored optics, several rows of razor sharp teeth, large fangs that stretched down a bit past their chin, big legs and arms with large razor sharp claws on both hands with knuckle braces on their fists. Finally, they possessed large bat wings and tires on their backs making them appear as triple-changers. The one Shockwave found had all those qualities but had dark red optics and was black with blue lines going down his chest.

"What is your name young mech?" Shockwave asked stepping closer.

The Monster Mech looked at Shockwave like he was going to hurt him. He hadn't spoken in a long time so he found it hard to try.

"It's okay, I'm Shockwave, I saw you were leaking energon, are you hurt?" Shockwave said.

The mech nodded as energon slid down his mouth. Shockwave walked over and made it clear he was no threat. He examined the mouth, it seemed to have been damaged from getting hit by something or someone.

"I'll take you back to my lab, I'll keep you safe I promise!" Shockwave said. "But please, you must have a name."

"...Moonstriker..." He finally spoke with a deep but soft voice.

"Well Moonstriker, it's nice to meet the last Monster Mech on Cybertron. You're not safe here, how long have you been here?" Shockwave asked.

"A few years...in hiding!" Moonstriker said sadly.

"Come with me...please!" Shockwave held out a clawed hand.

Moonstriker made a little smile and grasped his new friend's hand and they walked out of the caves. Shockwave had to keep Moonstriker hidden from Megatronus and especially Soundwave, that mech always liked to sneak around and spy on him.

_**During Megatronus' days as a gladiator...**_

Shockwave was busy in his lab talking to Moonstriker who was more talkative now. Soundwave was a good friend of Shockwave's and often visited after Megatron was done with his fights. Shockwave depended on the Insecticons Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback to hang with Moonstriker when he was busy. But whenever Soundwave or Megatronus would visit, he'd have no choice but to hide Moonstriker, however, Soundwave was starting to get suspicious whenever Shockwave always seemed to be coming out of a back room. He finally snapped the next time he visited. Unfortunately for Shockwave, Soundwave was more talkative on Cybertron.

"Shockwave, what is in that back room?" Soundwave asked.

"Nothing but old data pads and broken machinery." Shockwave shook his head.

Soundwave noticed the Insecticons were standing side-by-side against the door. Megatronus was also there observing the scene. He secretly loved it when Shockwave and Soundwave would argue about anything.

"You're hiding something!" Soundwave sneered.

"I am not, I'm trying to do some work!" Shockwave lied again.

Soundwave went silent for a moment before lunging at Shockwave trying to get past him. Shockwave luckily didn't have his gun yet and was equally matched with Soundwave. The Insecticons laughed at Soundwave who eventually got past Shockwave but was tripped. Megatronus face-palmed when the two started wrestling, he groaned and walked past them, glared at the Insecticons who cowered away, and finally opened the door to a shocking surprise. Moonstriker was sitting on a berth, staring right at the gladiator.

"By the Allspark!" Megatronus gasped.

Moonstriker was a lot older now but still considered young, probably like Orion Pax. Megatronus had heard about these species but never thought he would see one alive.

"Shockwave...how long have you had him here?" Megatronus spoke up.

Shockwave and Soundwave's scuffle ceased when he spoke. Shockwave groaned knowing it was too late to turn back now.

"Many years, I've been raising him. You know what speices he is right?" Shockwave asked.

"Indeed, a Monster Mech!" Megatronus examined Moonstriker.

"Megatronus, I've heard about you!" Moonstriker stood up.

Even though he was younger, he was a bit taller than Megatronus.

"You look like you would make a fine warrior in the arena!" Megatronus said.

"Thanks but...I'm not into the whole fighting thing. I'm better at being a scientist like Shockwave." Moonstriker said.

Soundwave looked at Shockwave unimpressed.

"That's what you've been hiding all this time?" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, so?" Shockwave said.

Soundwave decided to take a look at the mech himself. He was large...mabye too large...

"Has Shockwave given you any combat training, he must've have if you've survived this long in Kaon." Soundwave said.

"I've had some, but I don't need much!" Moonstriker said.

Later after Soundwave and Megatronus left, the Insecticons observed Shockwave and Moonstriker who were working on something.

"You think these two will last together forever?" Sharpshot asked.

"I'm sure!" Hardshell said.

"Hehehehehe, we're going to have so much fun, fun, FUN!" Kickback said.

Moonstriker loved the life of a scientist. He was able to explore, create, and mess around with tools. Shockwave had became his mentor and was becoming an excellent student. It became a father and son relationship since Shockwave pretty much adopted him. As the years went by, Megatronus and Soundwave grew to like Moonstriker and was considered a good secret friend...but all this would change...when Orion Pax becomes the next prime...and Megatronus...becomes Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

_**During the war...**_

Shockwave's first lab was about to be invaded by the Autobots. Shockwave had to flee along with the Insecticons. Moonstriker was in his room reading a data pad when Shockwave ran in.

"Moonstriker, we must go! The Autobots are coming in!" Shockwave said.

"Can't we handle them?" Moonstriker asked.

"NO! COME ON! I MUST GET YOU TO SAFETY!" Shockwave growled.

Moonstriker could hear the banging and blasting outside. The whole lab was coming apart. The Insecticons had already left...unfortunately...Moonstriker would never see them again. He followed Shockwave to another hidden room where inside were a few stasis pods. Moonstriker had never seen them before, he didn't even think he could fit in one. However, Shockwave had built one just for Moonstriker just in case.

"GET IN!" Shockwave demanded.

Moonstriker obeyed but looked at Shockwave with worry as his wings folded.

"Wait Shockwave, what about you? What will happen to me?" Moonstriker asked.

"I have recently discovered a planet rich with energy. I will send you there, it will be a very long trip and I will need to put you in stasis until then." Shockwave explained.

As he did, more of his vehicons started attacking the Autobots. Moonstriker didn't want to leave Shockwave. He was all he got now.

"Shockwave don't do this please! I can help!"

"No! I need to keep you away, no one else can find out about you. I will come back for you on the primitive planet. After all, I've built a spacebridge that will take us there. I'll miss you Moonstriker, and I won't forget you. I promise...if I survive...I _will_ find you...again." Shockwave said.

"Goodbye Shockwave!" Moonstriker said.

Shockwave nodded before a vehicon came over.

"Shockwave, it's now or never!" The drone said.

"Goodbye...son!" Shockwave sighed before activating stasis and sending the pod off Cybertron.

Little did Moonstriker know...a lot of changes were gonna happen when he woke up...before he fully went into stasis...he looked through the glass to see Cybertron being covered by explosions and fire. He would never guess Shockwave would eventually forget about him and focus on taking over Cybertron with Lord Megatron. Any traces of Moonstriker were gone and Moonstriker was...lost in a war...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

_**Many years later...on Earth...**_

Shockwave had been trying to clone predacons since he ended up on Earth and back with the other Decepticons. Everyday he would remember something that could be missing. But he couldn't figure it out. He found himself finally moving away from his lab table and walking around. It was bugging him to death. What could be missing? He traveled through the Nemesis searching through every room like a lost kid. He finally peered into one room in the back...with a berth in it. Shockwave tilted his head in thought.

"All this immature searching is interrupting my work. Whatever I've been wondering about can wait for a less important time." Shockwave shook his head.

Shockwave turned around and headed back to his lab but he heard a door groan and slightly open. He looked to see it was the room where they kept the stasis pods. They were fine, unlike the damaged ones Shockwave had on Cybertron. Shockwave saw one was missing...then it hit him...

"That pod...it's missing like..." Shockwave gasped. "Oh no..."

About an Earth week later, Ratchet was getting an energy signal.

"Optimus, I'm getting something!" Ratchet informed the Prime.

Optimus looked at the monitors and nodded.

"Another energy signiture, someone new has arrived!" Optimus said.

"It could be a Decepticon trick!" Arcee said.

"I actually hope it's a Decepticon so I can kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, you three and I will go investigate." Optimus announced. "TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Ratchet activated the groundbridge and they sped off through. The pod had landed outside Jasper, Nevada...it was unusually bigger than most pods. The Autobots eventually arrived and saw the pod.

"Wow, that pod is bigger than you Optimus!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Hmm..." Optimus nodded.

He went to wipe a little smudge off the pod to reveal a Decepticon symbol.

"Decepticon!" Optimus backed up.

The Autobots bared their weapons as a little hiss came from the pod. The door slowly creaked open letting out a bunch of smoke.

"Stand your ground!" Optimus told his team.

As the smoke cleared, they appeared inside to see a shocking discovery. A large black and blue mech with large bat wings became visible. Everyone but Optimus looked at the mech in confusion and horror. They had never seen a mech like him before...but Optimus has. It was Moonstriker.

"A Monster Mech." Optimus said.

"What's a monster mech?" Bulkhead asked.

"They were a rare species that evolved during the end of the Predacons. Known to be the second most strongest and powerful mechs on the planet. It is never safe to get them angry and they can take out a city in just seconds. This one must be the last Monster Mech alive." Optimus explained.

"Well, he's a Decepticon. So it looks like we're going to have to kill him!" Arcee snarled.

"No." Optimus said surprising everyone.

"What do you mean no? He's a 'con!" Bulkhead argued.

"I know...but...I recognize him...it was long ago!" Optimus said.

Suddenly, Moonstriker awoke was grunted as his red optics onlined. He began to stumble forward, not use to standing after so long.

"GRRRR!" Bulkhead readied his mace.

Moonstriker shook his head and looked at his surroundings. He first saw nothing but desert, then he saw the Autobots. He began to panic and whimper surprising the Autobots. He was actually too weak to move a lot. He only recognized Optimus.

"Orion Pax? Is that you?" Moonstriker managed to make out before he fell hard to the ground.

Optimus rushed to his side.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee gasped.

Optimus placed a hand on Moonstriker's shoulders. Moonstriker groaned, he never felt so weak. Everything was going by too fast he didn't know what was going on. He looked up to see Optimus looking at him. Optimus had met Moonstriker long before the war and they talked many times. Though the Autobot leader, Moonstriker knew he was still a good person to talk to...and he was the only good one at the time.

"Orion? What happened? You look...so different!" Moonstriker gasped seeing Optimus' more buff look.

"Moonstriker...it's good to see you again! Autobots, lower your weapons!" Optimus told them which they reluctantly did.

"What's going on? Is the war still going on?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh...where's...where is..."

Moonstriker was now having a hard time to remember Shockwave's name. Optimus helped him up.

"I believe you are talking about Shockwave!" Optimus helped Moonstriker stand up.

"Yes, where is he?"

"Here on Earth...but with Megatron." Optimus said. "Why are you a Decepticon?"

"Well, Shockwave said I was...but...should I be?"

Optimus couldn't blame Moonstriker for being confused and lost. He called Ratchet.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge, we have a new guest."

Moonstriker had never seen a groundbridge before. The giant green swirl opened and Moonstriker looked afraid. Now the other Autobots could sense Moonstriker didn't mean no harm. Bumblebee happily took his hand and guided Moonstriker through. Once they arrived back in the base, the other Autobots and the humans were shocked.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet gasped.

"WHOA! THAT GUY IS HUGE!" Smokescreen said.

"Wow, Megatron and Optimus got competition." Wheeljack said.

"Sir, who is this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"This is Moonstriker, the last of the Monster Mechs." Optimus said.

Of course, Miko would be the first to start asking questions. Moonstriker gasped and backed away from her.

"DUDE! WHY ARE YOU SO BIG? ARE YOU A BOXER? CAN YOU REALLY FLY? DO YOU SUCK ENERGON WITH THOSE FANGS? HAVE YOU EVER CLAWED SOMEONE'S ARMOR OFF?" Miko asked so many questions.

"Miko stop, you're scaring him!" Jack stopped her.

"Yeah, he just got here." Raf said.

"What are they?" Moonstriker whimpered.

"They are humans, the species that inhabit this planet." Optimus explained. "They have proven to be very useful over our time here."

"What have they done?"

"Well, they've helped me regain my memories, uncover Iacon relics, and been a helping support in gathering the team back together after our base was destroyed." Optimus said.

"Sir, he has the Decepticon symbol." Ultra Magnus said.

"I know, but Moonstriker never fully knew why he was a Decepticon. He will remain here where he will be safe." Optimus said.

Everyone looked over at Moonstriker who looked at everyone like they were zombies.

"Uh...why is everyone staring at me?" Moonstriker asked.

Optimus knew the others were now very interested in seeing him, but he knew Moonstriker could snap at any time. The Autobots didn't trust him at all.

"STOP IT!" Moonstriker growled causing Optimus to run over to him.

"Moonstriker calm down. Autobots, you will gain his trust eventually. Right now, Ratchet needs to scan a diagnosis on him." Optimus turned to Ratchet who nodded.

Moonstriker laid on a table while Ratchet scanned him. The other Autobots talked.

"I don't trust him. We barely know anything about Monster Mechs." Arcee said.

"Yeah, but what choice do we have?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"Yeah, come on, that guy is soft." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Well, get him angry, and this city will be gone." Smokescreen said. "Did you see those braces on his fists, one punch and kiss your head goodbye."

"Those wings look nice on him I'll admit!" Wheeljack said.

"Well until we can trust him, we need to be on guard!" Ultra Magnus said.

Ratchet finished the scan and smiled.

"Moonstriker, you are in perfect condition." Ratchet said.

"Thank you...but...hopefully you all know I'm not really into the whole fighting business." Moonstriker said.

"Dude, you're huge. You could pound Megatron into scrap!" Miko said.

"You don't understand, when I was a lot younger, Shockwave took me in and raised me like a son. I grew up becoming a successful scientist just like him. So, I'd rather be in the science field than fighting. And I can't hurt Shockwave...he was like my dad. I want to see him again." Moonstriker explained as tears began to form in his optics.

"I hate to tell you this, but Shockwave is not what you thought he was. He's nothing but a cold, selfish and dangerous 'con!" Arcee said.

"NO! HE COULDN'T!" Moonstriker gritted his sharp teeth and extended his fangs and claws.

"MOONSTRIKER!" Optimus yelled.

Moonstriker calmed down. The Autobots were starting to get scared of him.

"Shockwave...would never...he was never like that!" Moonstriker spoke in a quiet and light tone.

Moonstriker was so sad his large wings folded around his front like a bat and he ducked his head.

"I want to be left alone." Moonstriker said.

"As you wish!" Optimus nodded. "But later you will need to acquire a vehicle...or flight mode."

"Okay!"

Back on the Nemesis, Shockwave walked down the hallways lost in thought again. He remembered Moonstriker now.

"Moonstriker...if only you were here!" Shockwave sighed.

Despite being dedicated to logic and focusing on the Decepticon cause...the thought about Moonstriker was eating through his processor like a scraplet.

"I promised I'd find you...and I will!"

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: You're Missing

Chapter 3: You're Missing

Predaking had been noticing something wrong with Shockwave lately. He found Shockwave sitting at a desk with his face planted on the desk.

"Shockwave sir, is something wrong?" Predaking asked.

"No..." Shockwave groaned not moving.

"You haven't been out of the room in hours!" Predaking said.

"I'm fine...just go away." Shockwave said.

"Okay!" Predaking nodded and walked away.

Shockwave was always known not to have emotions. How could he be feeling sad...it wasn't normal for him. He was usually loyal to Megatron and nothing but a servant and scientist. But...he couldn't get Moonstriker out of his processor. He failed him, he promised him, and he abandoned him. Like it never happened. Shockwave slammed his fist on his desk denting it.

"Where could he be?" Shockwave wondered.

Back with Autobots, Moonstriker was feeling better and had became interested in the humans. Jack, Miko and Raf fully introduced themselves and they told him about Earth.

"Wow, mabye I could get used to this place!" Moonstriker said.

"Optimus said you need a ground or flight mode. Which do you prefer?" Jack asked.

"Eh, I'd go with a ground type. Though these wings are made for flying, I don't like to fly much." Moonstriker said.

"OOH! I know just the type!" Miko smirked.

About an hour later, the Autobots regrouped into the main room. They here something loud rumbling through the tunnel.

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked.

That's when they notice the children gone. Ratchet groaned.

"What did they do now?" Ratchet said.

Just then, a large black and blue monster truck with bat wings, big horns, a large blower and a tall spoiler came racing and screeching to a stop. Jack, Miko and Raf exited the monster truck and backed away as the truck transformed to reveal Moonstriker.

"Moonstriker?" Arcee gasped.

"Huh? Oh...yeah I believe I found a good form!" Moonstriker said spinning the tires on his back.

"Are you feeling better?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah." Moonstriker nodded.

"Good, unless we really need your assistance, you will stay with Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Okay!" Moonstriker said.

Little did they know, Soundwave had tracked Moonstriker's signiture while he was away from the base. Soundwave was actually a little surprised himself. Megatron squinted as the image on the monitors.

"Is that..." Megatron grew a smirk.

Soundwave nodded.

"So...the Monster Mech returns." Megatron growls. "Shockwave is not to know...for now!"

Soundwave nodded again and went back to work. Ultra Magnus had brought Moonstriker into the training room for training, but Moonstriker was resisting.

"Ultra Maguns, I can't do this! I don't want to hurt anyone." Moonstriker said.

"More combat training is required Moonstriker. Monster Mech or not, you will fight me!" Ultra Magnus said and shot at him with his canonns.

Moonstriker just watched as the lazers bounced on him. Ultra Magnus ran at Moonstriker and punched him in the chest only moving him back a bit. Moonstriker had never attacked anyone before but he was getting really annoyed.

"Ultra Magnus, this isn't going to end well. Optimus told you what happens when you make Monster Mechs angry." Moonstriker warned.

But Ultra Magnus didn't care. He knew Moonstriker was really a Decepticon and he needed to be treated like one. Ultra Magnus knew that the only vunerable place on a Monster Mech was of course the face. Magnus punched Moonstriker in the face hard.

"OW!" Moonstriker yelped in pain as he was stunned for a quick moment.

Then...things took a rather expected turn. Moonstriker growled angrily. Magnus was prepared for Moonstriker to come at him. Moonstriker's optics glowed into a very deep shade of red, his fangs and claws extended and his wings spread out. Magnus had never seen something like this before, it was enough for Megatron to probably piss his pelvic plating. Moonstriker charged Ultra Magnus who tried to get away. But he couldn't escape the incoming braced fist hitting him square in the face knocking the mech through two walls and right into the main room where the Autobots jumped out of the way.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

Suddenly they see Moonstriker coming through the holes storming over to Magnus. Optimus' optics grew wide and went to push Moonstriker away.

"Moonstriker! Enough! That's an order!" Optimus said sternly.

Moonstriker settled down and clenched his fists tightly. He looked at everybody who were looking at him in horror. Optimus wasn't angry at Moonstriker, he was angry at Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, did I not tell you about getting a Monster Mech angry?" Optimus sneered.

"Sir, he's a Decepticon. He shouldn't be here, Monster Mech or not, he doesn't belong around us!" Magnus said.

"ARGH! I DON'T NEED THIS!" Moonstriker growled.

He transformed and raced through the tunnels screeching his tires along the way.

"Uh-oh!" Bulkhead said.

"Bumblebee, you and I will retrieve Moonstriker!" Optimus said.

"Can we go?" Raf asked.

"Why not?" Bee beeped as he transformed and open his doors.

Eventually, Optimus and Bumblebee were in pursuit of Moonstriker who was tearing through the back roads. Optimus was hoping Moonstriker wouldn't head towards downtown.

"MOONSTRIKER HAULT!" Optimus said.

Moonstriker spun around to a stop and transformed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Moonstriker snarled.

Optimus transformed while Bumblebee let the kids out and transformed.

"Moonstriker, the Autobots are just not used to having a Decepticon around or even a Monster Mech." Optimus tried to explain.

"How can I live around people who will just insult me and treat me like some mindless Predacon?" Moonstriker snarled.

"Wait Moonstriker, what's that sound?" Raf asked.

They hear a rumbling, then some blasting. They all run closer to the sounds to see vehicons finding an energon deposit. Starscream was overseeing the operation.

"HURRY UP BEFORE THE AUTOBOTS GET HERE!" Starscream snarled.

"TOO LATE STARSCREAM!" Optimus yelled as he, Bumblebee and Moonstriker ran towards them. The vehicons however didn't move. They froze in horror.

"WHY ARE YOU FOOLS NOT FIGHTING!" Starscream snarled.

Then, that's when he saw Moonstriker. Starscream's optics widened.

"A MONSTER MECH? ALIVE? BUT HOW?" Starscream gasped.

Moonstriker noticed the energon piled in a spot but decided to confront Starscream. Starscream noticed the Decepticon symbol on the mech's chest.

"BUT YOU'RE A DECEPTICON, WHY ARE YOU WITH THE AUTOBOTS?" Starscream yelped.

Moonstriker rushed Starscream and squeezed his neck cables. Starscream clawed at Moonstriker's arm but they had no effect.

"I would advise you...to leave with your troops...and leave the energon with us...also...tell Shockwave...MOONSTRIKER IS BACK!" Moonstriker sneered in Screamer's face.

Starscream knew never to tangle with a Monster Mech and nodded. He was let go and stumbled back.

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Starscream transformed and flew off wth the vehicons racing through a groundbridge.

Moonstriker smirked as Optimus smiled.

"Well done, Moonstriker. Thanks to you we have enough energon to last us an Earth month." Optimus said.

"GOOD JOB BIG GUY!" Bumblebee cheered.

Moonstriker just smiled. Back on the warship, Starscream hoped Megatron wouldn't find out...but he did.

"STARSCREAM! WHERE IS THE ENERGON?" Megatron snarled.

"Forgive me Lord Megatron, but Moonstriker interrupted our mission and got it all." Starscream explained.

Megatron growled...he didn't think Moonstriker would be involved so quickly. The tables were turning.

"He also wanted me to tell Shockwave that...he's back!" Starscream said.

Before Megatron could respond, Shockwave entered hearing everything!

"HE'S HERE? WHERE?" Shockwave demanded grabbing Screamer's neck.

"Probably back at the Autobot base. You just missed him." Starscream said.

Shockwave became enraged and threw Starscream into a wall before punching him multiple times with his fist and gun. Megatron stopped them.

"SHOCKWAVE! CEASE THIS NONSENSE!"

"MY LEIGE! I NEED TO FIND MOONSTRIKER...HE'S MY SON!"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH OUR CAUSE!"

"FINE!" Shockwave yelled and stormed away.

Megatron just stood there, shocked at what just happened. Soundwave had no emotion to what just happened.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Optimus, Bumblebee, Moonstriker and the children return to base with the large pile of energon in the back of Moonstriker. The other Autobots were surprised when Optimus began unloading the energon so Moonstriker could transform.

"How did you get so much?" Ratchet asked.

"Moonstriker scared off Starscream and his army." Jack said.

The Autobots look at Moonstriker who was smiling, his fangs bending to support the smile.

"Nice save!" Bulkhead said impressed.

"He'd make a fine wrecker!" Wheeljack nodded.

Moonstriker didn't say anything and instead just walked away sadly. He didn't care for the praise or energon...he just wanted to see Shockwave again. Half of him was mad at Shockwave for leaving him while the other half was missing him. Speaking of Shockwave, he was back in his lab furious with Megatron right now over having to just abandon Moonstriker. Sure, the war was what everyone was focused on, no Decepticon worried about emotions or the past, and usually Shockwave was nothing but a cold merciless but loyal mech to Megatron. But something had to give, and it was Shockwave's emotions that were clawing back into his processor.

"Ugh, I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry!" Shockwave sighed.

In the middle of the night, there was a thunderstorm and lightning flashed many times. Shockwave was awake wanting to find a right time to sneak out of the Nemesis. Knowing Soundwave, he was still awake during some work. Does that guy ever recharge? Shockwave walked out of his room and raced down a few hallways hoping not to disturb anyone. Upon reaching the main room, he spotted Predaking walking around.

"Scrap!" Shockwave sighed.

Predaking noticed Shockwave and walked over to him.

"What is troubling you Shockwave?" Predaking asked.

"It's none of your conern Predaking. I need to do this alone!" Shockwave said walking past him.

"Please Shockwave, let me go with you!" Predaking said.

"No, what I'm dealing with is a species that no Predacon likes. Monster Mechs!" Shockwave said.

Predaking gasped and growled. Even he knew about their existence. They were rivals with the Predacons until all the Predacons went extinct.

"I know of them, but how are they still alive?" Predaking snarled.

"Only one is left, and he was adopted by me long before the war. I raised him up till the war started, then I sent him here to be safe. Now he's with the Autobots, and I must bring him back here." Shockwave explained.

"NO! Let him stay with the Autobot scum!" Predaking said.

"No! I need to find him without help." Shockwave snapped.

Shockwave ignored Predaking's next protests and walked into the main room where Soundwave was still typing. But he stopped to see who had entered.

"Soundwave, I need a groundbridge to the place Starscream failed to get the energon." Shockwave said.

"You mean we!" Predaking said.

"No! Just me!" Shockwave said.

Soundwave didn't want to hear any arguing so he activated the groundbridge! Shockwave was trying to shove Predaking away.

"Shockwave with all due respect...I'M GOING!" Predaking snarls.

Predaking tackles Shockwave through the groundbridge and they end up rolling into the empty energon sighting. They were quickly rained on. Shockwave shoves himself away from Predaking and growls.

"I NEED TO DO THIS ALONE!"

"NOT UNTIL I BEAT THAT MONSTER MECH INTO A PILE OF SCRAP!"

Shockwave knew fighting Predaking would be a very bad idea. He placed some distance between them and sent a message to the Autobots. In the base, the message popped onto the monitors but for some reason the alarms didn't come on. Moonstriker noticed the green glow from the main room and decided to check it out. He saw that it was a message...from Shockwave. His optics beamed.

"Shockwave!" Moonstriker said.

The message said:

"Moonstriker. If you're reading this, meet me at these coordinates, come alone."

Moonstriker smiled and activated the groundbridge. He hoped none of the other Autobots heard it. He transformed and raced through quickly but the groundbridge stayed on. Moonstriker arrived near the site and looked up at the sky. He actually began to like Earth. It's weather was interesting and the humans were pretty cool, even though he only knows a few. He walked about a minute further until he saw Shockwave arguing again with Predaking. Moonstriker gasped...there was Shockwave! But Moonstriker was horrified to see Predaking.

"The Predacon, I can't just go over to Shockwave with him there." Moonstriker said thinking of a plan.

But he didn't watch where he was standing. He was at the edge of a hill and it gave away from his weight. Shockwave and Predaking watched as Moonstriker fell a few feet before landing on his aft.

"Ugh, great! There goes the element of surprise!" Moonstriker groaned.

"THE MONSTER MECH!" Predaking growled.

"MOONSTRIKER!" Shockwave yelled.

"SHOCKWAVE?" Moonstriker gasped.

Before Shockwave could run over, Predaking was already transforming into robot mode to attack Moonstriker.

"PREDAKING STOP!" Shockwave demanded.

Moonstriker could too horrified to fight back so he transformed and raced away. Predaking gave chase leaving Shockwave panicking. Moonstriker raced around the desert trying to lose the Predacon. Predaking shot several blasts of fire until he knocked Moonstriker out of control and on his side forcing him to transform. Predaking pounced onto Moonstriker stared angrily into his optics. Shockwave arrived watching as Moonstriker was about to meet his doom.

"PREDAKING STOP!"

Predaking transformed and let out a loud growl towards Moonstriker who feared for his life. Predaking looked back at Shockwave who just stood there, then he looked back at Moonstriker. He really wanted to hurt him, but...he'd be destroying the last of their race. He heavily vented and got off of Moonstriker.

"I...I-I thought you were going to kill me." Moonstriker said.

"I was...but...mabye it was the wrong idea!" Predaking looked away.

Shockwave ran over and helped Moonstriker up. They looked at each other, father and son. They hadn't seen each other for years.

"Moonstriker? It defies all logic! How are you still alive?" Shockwave asked.

"The Autobots helped me out."

"But...you're a Decepticon."

"I really didn't know what I was. I don't even want to be a part of this. Too late to be neutral?"

"It is too late!"

"Shockwave I'm scared. I only got some info about the humans here, but...I miss Cybertron."

"As do I, but we must defeat the Autobots if we want to win this war."

"I can't do that Shockwave, after taking me in, I can't just...turn around and kill them. Especially Orion-er-Optimus."

"But you have to choose. We just got reunited, you can't just back out on me now."

"I don't want to...but...I don't know what to do. Especially after you lied to me."

"Lied? Moonstriker I would never lie to you!"

"You said you would come for me, yet, I've been on this planet for awhile and you didn't even detect that I was coming."

"I was busy cloning Predacon CNA, I didn't have time to check."

"DIDN'T HAVE TIME?" Moonstriker was starting to get angry.

Shockwave quickly wanted to change the subject but before he could, Megatron came out of his groundbridge.

"Shockwave, some drones have been telling me about how you and Predaking snuck out of the Warship. Wh-..."

Megatron was shocked to see Moonstriker standing right there. Megatron noticed that Moonstriker had grown.

"Moonstriker! Just the mech that could give us the advantage." Megatron smirked.

Really, that was what Megatron first said to him after so long?

"Megatron, you too have changed." Moonstriker said.

"Indeed, we all did. Why don't you come with us onto the Nemesis." Megatron offered. "Predaking, get back on the ship."

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Predaking bowed before leaving.

"Megatron...I-"

"LORD Megatron!" The tyrant corrected him.

"Uh...Lord Megatron, but I don't think that I should. I mean-"

"Surely you want to fully reunite with Shockwave right?" Megatron asked.

"Yes."

"Then come. The Autobots can wait!" Megatron sneered.

Moonstriker watched as Megatron and Shockwave walked towards the groundbridge. Suddenly Optimus arrived after realizing the groundbridge had been left open.

"Moonstriker!" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus!"

Moonstriker turned to the Prime but was pulled towards the bridge by Megatron before he could protest. Optimus watched as the groundbridge closed leaving him alone.

"Scrap!" Optimus sighed.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasant Reuniting

Chapter 5: Unpleasant Reuniting

Optimus returned to the base noticing everyone there looking at him.

"Optimus, where's Moonstriker?" Bulkhead asked.

"Moonstriker...was taken by Megatron." Optimus sighed.

The other Autobots gasped. Ratchet looked at the monitors and saw a message that Shockwave had sent to Moonstriker before he left.

"Apparently Shockwave finally found him after so long. But...with Predaking on the warship as well. I fear it's only a matter of time before the beast offlines him." Ratchet shook his head.

"Autobots, we must rescue Moonstriker." Optimus said.

"But how? Why would Moonstriker want to come back if he's with Shockwave. They're probably having some big party up there!" Smokescreen said.

On the warship, Shockwave and Moonstriker listened to Megatron as he talked about the current situation of Project Predacon. Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave were also present.

"I fear this objective may prove to be a mistake. Predaking knows too much, and when he find out that we were the ones truly responsible for getting the Autobots to destroy the clones. He will resort to killing us all." Megatron said. "Inlcuding you Moonstriker."

Moonstriker whimpered at the mentioning of him being killed.

"So...what must we do?" Starscream asked.

"Shockwave, destroy anymore traces of Predacon research in your lab quickly. Predaking must never know." Megatron commanded.

"Yes my liege!" Shockwave bowed and exited the the room.

Moonstriker thought it was pretty cool to see Megatron and Soundwave again, but Starscream of course he didn't like when he was helping the Autobots. Starscream kept his distance. Megatron walked up to Moonstriker.

"Moonstriker, as you know, we are still at war after so many eons."

"Yes."

"I see you've sided with the Decepticons." Megatron pointed to the insignia on the mech's shoulder.

"Well, I really don't know anymore Megatron. I mean, I don't really want to be apart of this. But Shockwave said it's too late to be a neutral. I don't want to hurt anybody. I have no reason to. The Autobots were nice, and so were you and Soundwave."

"But you see, you are possibly the key to ending this war quickly. With your brute strength and damage resistance. Whatever side you would want to be on would surely win. After all, even I couldn't stop you if I tried!"

Starscream decided to cut in.

"Oh please master, you and Moonstriker would probably be evenly matched!" Starscream scoffed.

"Starscream, I didn't ask for you comment!" Megatron snarled.

"Moonstriker, you must join the Decepticons. Besides, we are going to win anyways." Starscream said.

"I don't know!"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO BE THINKING! YOU ALREADY GOT THE MARK!" Starscream jabbed a long sharp talon onto the Insignia.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Moonstriker growled stomping a foot hard onto the floor shaking the whole ship.

Starscream tumbled into a wall while Megatron, Knock Out and Soundwave wanted to laugh at that.

"Moonstriker stay calm. We don't need this ship taken down like last time!" Megatron growled.

Moonstriker sighed and walked out of the room passing by a few vehicons who ran away terrified by the Monster Mech. Later, he and Shockwave walked down a hallway together.

"So Shockwave, what happened to your arm?" Moonstriker asked.

Shockwave shook the memory of Grimlock tearing it off and eating it whole.

"It was lost during the war...at a time I wish I could forget!" Shockwave sighed. "It was...beyond recovery."

"Oh...mabye I could make a new one...one day." Moonstriker said.

"No need, this wepaon has proven to be more reliable during the war and I have killed plenty of Autobots with it."

"Well, what am I going to do Shockwave? I honestly don't want to be a Decepticon or Autobot. I just want things back the way they were...before all of this. But it will never happen. I mean, aren't the Insecticons dead?"

"Yeah...but they died honorably in battle. Even if Kickback and Sharpshot never made it to Earth."

"When this is all over...will we...you know...be able to hang around each other again?"

"Your question...is logical. We will be together again...but right now...I don't know if Lord Megatron had told you yet but...you need to choose." Shockwave stopped them both.

"So what you're saying is...I'm either with you...or against you?"

"Logically!"

Moonstriker sighed. He couldn't decide. He wanted to be around Shockwave, but he was assisting in destroying a planet that shouldn't have to deal with this war. Plus, Optimus Prime was his friend.

"Shockwave...can I have a moment...alone?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yes!"

Moonstriker found his way up to the roof and sat on the edge of the Nemesis listening to the thunder and seeing the lightning flashing across the sky. He didn't care about the rain, he was too lost in thought. He couldn't forgive himself if he killed anybody. He looked at his sharp claws, he couldn't bring himself to tear anybody up. Then he balled his hands into fists revealing the knuckle braces. He remembered punching Ultra Magnus with them, he felt horrible. He knew his fangs were for biting, he didn't feel like sinking them into anybody. He was nothing but a complete killing machine. He wrapped himself in his large bat wings and buried his head while thinking. From behind, Predaking was in his beat form sleeping but couldn't help but look over at the opening where he could see Moonstriker sulking. He then thought mabye he should see what was wrong.

Moonstriker could hear Predaking approaching and braced to get hit but it never came. Predaking cames towards him and nudged him from the side. Moonstriker could sense Predaking didn't mean no harm.

"I'm sorry Predaking that I'm around. I know Predacons and Monster Mechs were enemies back on Cybertron. But...I don't want us to...be enemies!" Moonstriker said sadly.

Predaking transformed and nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we met earlier. And I agree with you, we shouldn't have to deal with this war. But what can we do? We're stuck here." Predaking shrugged.

"Yeah...will we ever see Cybertron again?" Moonstriker asked.

"I hope so Moonstriker, I hope so!"

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Tides Turned

Chapter 6: The Tides Turned

Unknown to Moonstriker and Predaking, Bulkhead, Optimus and Arcee were invading the Nemesis. A bunch of vehicons attacked them but each one was defeated. The alarms blared and Megatron commanded all his troops, Starscream and Predaking to attack the Autobots while Shockwave guided Moonstriker away.

"DIE AUTOBOTS!" Predaking ran at Optimus.

While the Autobots tried to fight off Predaking and Starscream. Moonstriker and Shockwave eventually passed by, the Autobots caught a glimpse of Moonstriker as they headed towards the main control room.

"Moonstriker?" Arcee said before getting knocked into a wall.

"Bumblebee, go after Moonstriker!" Optimus ordered.

Bumbebee transformed and raced down the hallway. Shockwave noticed Bumblebee chasing them and fired at him. Bumblebee dodged each blast and was catching up fast.

"BUMBLEBEE GO AWAY!" Moonstriker snarled.

But as they reached the main control room, Soundwave activated the groundbridge for Shockwave's lab on Cybertron. Bumblebee grabbed Moonstriker's arm while Shockwave tugged on the other. Megatron didn't have time for games and he blasted at Bumblebee who was knocked back giving Shockwave time to shove Moonstriker through the groundbridge. Bumblebee gasped realizing he was alone with Megatron and Soundwave and raced away. Moonstriker and Shockwave arrived on their home planet right in front of Shockwave's lab. Moonstriker was horrified at what had become of his home. It was in complete ruins.

"Shockwave...our home...it's...it's destroyed." Moonstriker began to tear up.

"Blame the Autobots, but while we are trying to revive Cybertron. We first must get completely rid of Project Predacon."

"Why?"

"It's possible these beasts could turn on us. And we cannot let that happen. Predaking may have to be destroyed as well."

"But...we just became friends!"

"Decepticons don't have time for friends!"

"Not even family?"

Shockwave paused at this. He was Moonstriker's adopted father.

"Not many families." Shockwave sighed.

As they walked in, Moonstriker began to remember everything. He saw his old room, the lab tables and other machinery. Shockwave had fully rebuilt the lab.

"Man, it feels great to be back here. I'm guessing you got more stuff to work on?"

"Well, some...but then...you have to stay here until it's safe!"

Moonstriker's smile flashed into a frown and his wings drooped. He let out a little whine as his optics grew.

"You're leaving me again...like before...?" Moonstriker said.

"It's Megatron's orders. You need to be safe. Lord Megatron needs you alive in order to become an advantage in this war." Shockwave tried to explain.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU ALL? SOME ADVANTAGE FOR THIS FRAGGING WAR? I HAVE A SPARK SHOCKWAVE! I'M NOT A WEAPON TO BE USED AS A FINAL RESORT. I HAVE FEELINGS, SOMETHING YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO FOLLOW THE ORDER BUT I SERVE LORD MEGATRON!"

"MEGATRON CAN LIVE IN THE DEPTHS OF THE PIT FOR ALL I CARE! I WILL NOT BE USED FOR HIS PERSONAL GAIN!"

"MOONSTRIKER!"

Before Shockwave could finish protesting, Moonstriker punches Shockwave into a wall making his indent on it. Moonstriker stormed over and grabbed Shockwave's neck. Shockwave held onto Moonstriker's arm.

"MOONSTRIKER PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY!" Shockwave yelled as best as he could.

Shockwave had never been on the recieving end of Moonstriker's wrath. The Monster Mech stared daggers into the scientist's optic. His fangs and claws extended, his optics glowing a very dark red, his growl like a Predacon. Shockwave braced for impact when Moonstriker brought up his other clawed servo and balled it into a fist.

"MOONSTRIKER NO! I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM!" Shockwave yelled starting to sound like Starscream. "You wouldn't kill your dad would you?"

Moonstriker just stared at Shockwave as many tense seconds went by. Shockwave thought he should keep trying.

"I never wanted to abandon you. You were the last of your species and I wanted to make sure that you were not harmed during the war. You were all I really had at the time. Anything as close as a dear friend...I love you and I always will. Even if you do decide to offline me right now." Shockwave explained.

Moonstriker's optics brightened and he whined again. He carefully released his grip on Shockwave and backed off.

"I'm sorry Shockwave."

"No, I'm the only that needs to be sorry. I promise you, this I swear on the spark of Primus, I will come back for you...once Project Predacon is erased and the Autobots are no more." Shockwave said.

"You better!" Moonstriker warned before going to his old room.

And so, Moonstriker decided to stay on Cybertron until everything was over. The Autobots eventually escaped the warship but they were upset over losing Moonstriker completely. But they never saw him again until after the very end where Predaking was blased off the Nemesis by Megatron but he clung to the sides. Soon, it came to final battle in space. Jack and Miko, in apex armor, had already sent Soundwave to the Shadowzone and had taken control of the ship. The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting at the Omega Lock's energy field. Just like he promised, Shockwave went back for Moonstriker so he could witness the destruction of the Autobots. But just as they get there, Bumblebee is already falling lifelessly into the energy field. Horror strikes Moonstriker like getting hit by a train.

"No!" Moonstriker cried as Bumblebee's body disappeared in the pool.

Moonstriker began to feel rage, his optics searched for who made the killing blows. His optics locked onto to Megatron who was beside Optimus grinning at his kill. Heat and fire built up all around Moonstriker and he let out a primal growl. Shockwave backed away as Moonstriker's wings rose and his fangs and claws extended. Everyone's attention was focused on Moonstriker except Megatron who was laughing. Moonstriker may have been angry many times in the past...but this time...he was feeling nothing but blind rage and hatred.

"MEGATRON!" Moonstriker roared before charging the tyrant.

Megatron is taken by surprise as Moonstriker viciously attacks him. Megatron is punched, kicked, bitten and clawed all over his body before Moonstriker grabbed his neck. During the attack, Optimus is knocked away and clings to the edge of the energy field.

"Moonstriker! You're a Decepticon! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Megatron snarled trying to break lose from the Monster Mech's grip and he drops the dark Star Saber in the process.

"I AM NOT A DECEPTICON! I NEVER WANTED TO BE! AND YOU WILL NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN!" Moonstriker snarled ready to kill Megatron.

"MOONSTRIKER GET BACK!" Came a voice.

Moonstriker turned and jumped out of the way when the Star Saber is suddenly plunged into Megatron's chest and he slowly dies. Moonstriker and everyone else is surprised to see Bumblebee alive and well.

"You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything, ever again!" Bumblebee snarled to Megatron.

"LORD MEGATRON! NO!" Starscream yelled.

With that, Megatron slid off the end of the Star Saber and fell down to Earth catching on fire.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU MASTER!" Starscream yelled but was pulled back by Shockwave.

"STARSCREAM DO NOT BE A FOOL!"

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR LOGIC!"

Shockwave ordered the drones to take Starscream away. Bumblebee and the other Autobots looked at Moonstriker who was picking Optimus back up. It was over...the war was over...he saw the beginning...and he saw the end. He smiled as Bumblebee walked over to him.

"Moonstriker? You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

Moonstriker stirred from his thought and remembered Bee had his voice back.

"Bumblebee your voice!"

"My voice what are yo-MY VOICE!" Bee gasped.

As the Autobots came over, Bee hugged Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I have my pipes back!"

"Yes, yes we noticed!" Ratchet chuckled.

Optimus smiled at Moonstriker.

"Moonstriker, you did well. I understand if this was hard for you to deal with." Optimus said.

"No, I'm okay. In fact, I feel better. With Megatron gone, I feel like I can finally have peace. Please Optimus, I wasn't trying to deceive the Autobots. I just wanted to spend some time with Shockwave...where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Shockwave came up.

"Shockwave don't be mad."

"I'm not mad...you did what you felt was right...and your feelings...are logical!" Shockwave nodded. "Megatron probably would've caused separated us at some point anyway."

Upon realizing he was still surrounded by Autobots...he backed away.

"Come son, let us head back to Cybertron!" Shockwave said.

"Okay...dad." Moonstriker smiled. "Race ya!"

"Oh you're on!"

Shockwave and Moonstriker raced down the hallways leaving the Autobots surprised.

"Is it me or did Moonstriker want to escape us so quickly?" Smokescreen said.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: At Peace

Chapter 7: At Peace

Cybertron...it was good to be back home. Unfortunately for the Autobots, Starscream, Shockwave and Predaking were still around but they weren't worried about it right now. They were busy rebuilding Cybertron and hoping many other Autobots would come back soon. Predaking was on his own, having recovered from getting blasted off the Nemesis, he was looking over the burial ground of his brethren. Over at Shockwave's lab, he and Moonstriker were keeping track of how many bones Starscream and the two new Predacons SkyLynx and DarkSteel were bringing in. These two never messed with Moonstriker after being notified of the events. Starscream complained about how Moonstriker never helped.

"Ugh, come on Shockwave! I'm pretty sure the big vampire over here can stand a bit of sunlight and help!" Starscream growled over to Shockwave who groaned.

"Starscream, Moonstriker is making himself usuful by helping me with making more Predacon clones. Go fetch more bones!" Shockwave demanded.

"Ugh, just one day!" Starscream sneered shaking a fist before looking over at Moonstriker who was staring at him growling.

Starscream jumped back and left in a hurry.

"Idiot!" Moonstriker grumbled.

This made Shockwave and Moonstriker high-five. Later, DarkSteel and SkyLynx came back saying how they had attacked Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen, much to the irritation of Starscream. They found Moonstriker and Shockwave away from the lab table and inside Shockwave's room talking about previous memories before Moonstriker was sent to Earth.

"Remember when I spilled the energon cube all over you while you were sleeping?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yeah, and I grounded you for a whole cycle." Shockwave chuckled.

"Ooh, how the time you and Soundwave were involved in that bar fight?"

"Yeah, and I lied to you saying we fell down some stairs!"

SkyLynx and Darksteel chuckled nearbye.

"Those two know how to have fun!" Darksteel said.

"Yeah, and how much fun is this?" SkyLynx took an energon cube and splashed DarkSteel with it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Moonstriker and Shockwave were interrupted when they hear a clattering noise in the hallway. Shockwave shut the door and groaned.

"Ugh, I had to clone those two first!" Shockwave snarled.

"Yeah!" Moonstriker chuckled.

"Hey Shockwave, you think we could mabye ride out for a bit? I mean, if you're not busy!"

"Sure Moonstriker!" Shockwave nodded.

As they left the room, they see the idiot Predacons wrestling.

"You two, go back to finding bones, me and Moonstriker are heading out for awhile!" Shockwave said.

"Fine, we got bored anyways!" SkyLynx sneered as they left.

As they journeyed across familiar terrain, they began to wonder, was the site where Moonstriker was found still around? As they raced through the valley, they eventually came to what looked like a small opening in the caverns. No light was down there but at least it was big enough. They transformed and looked around.

"I think this is the place!" Moonstriker said.

Shockwave knew this felt like deja-vu as they walked through the caverns. It looked the same as so long ago. Of course all the dry energon was gone. Finally they came to a dead end, right where Moonstriker was found.

"Man, and to think how long ago this was." Moonstriker said.

"Logically." Shockwave nodded.

Just then, Shockwave gets a call from Starscream.

"Ugh, it's Starscream. Come on Moonstriker, they say they've found something very interesting." Shockwave groaned sarcastically.

"Aw!" Moonstriker whined.

"We'll come back, I promise!" Shockwave said.

At this point, Megatron was possessed by Unicron and was intercepting Predaking's signal that was meant for other Predacons. Moonstriker happened to noticed someone flying through the sky glowing.

"Hey Shockwave, I'll catch up, I think I saw something strange." Moonstriker said.

"Alright then, hurry back!" Shockwave said.

Moonstriker turned around and chased after the jet. The jet was moving extremely fast but he tried to stay on it. By the time he caught up to it, the mech had transformed and was now fighting with Predaking who was losing.

"Megatron?" Moonstriker said in shock. "I thought he was dead, how is this possible?"

He really wanted to help Predaking but knew it was better to stay out of the way. Finally, Unicron had beaten Predaking and was probing his mind for information. Megatron wanted out of this but Unicron made him suffer his wrath.

"Uh...I better go!" Moonstriker said as he proceeded to leave.

However, Unicron turned around too quickly and saw Moonstriker standing there like a deer in headlights.

"Scrap!" Moonstriker sighed.

"MOONSTRIKER?" Megatron gasped from inside his mind.

"You know this mech as well?" Unicron asked.

"Yes, he beat me to scrap before that Autobot Scout killed me. He's a Monster Mech, the last of his kind. Second speices born after Predacons." Megatron informed him. "BUT HE WILL BEAT YOU TILL I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO ESCAPE YOU!"

"SILENCE!"

Moonstriker just stared in horror as Unicron approached him. Megatron smirked knowing Unicron was in big trouble now.

"Hello Megatron, I see you required some upgrades. But how are you still alive?" Moonstriker asked.

"I'm not Megatron, I am Unicron, the Chaos Bringer! You will bow down to your new lord!" Unicron demanded.

Moonstriker was horrified to find out Unicron was here...again. Without wanring, he reponds by punching Unicron in the face knocking him a few feet back. But Moonstriker transforms and races out of the area.

"GGGGRRRRRR!" Unicron yells and chases after the Monster Mech.

Moonstriker races as fast as his tires could carry him. A few blasts streak past his wings as he floors it. He finally finds Starscream, Shockwave, SkyLynx and Darksteel looking over the Predacon bones.

"Moonstriker, where have you been?" Shockwave asked.

Moonstriker transforms and runs to Shockwave.

"IT'S UNICRON WHO HAS TAKEN OVER MEGATRON'S BODY!" Moonstriker said.

"Are you sure?" Shockwave tried to calm him down.

Before Moonstriker could answer, Unicron arrived much to the excitement of Starscream thinking it was Megatron.

"MASTER YOU'RE ALIVE!" Starscream yelled.

"It defies all logic!" Shockwave shuttered.

"Lord Megatron we would be glad to have you back as our leader and conquer Cybertron!" Starscream bowed.

"I AM NOT MEGATRON. I AM UNICRON, AND I DO NOT PLAN TO CONQUER THIS PLANET, I PLAN TO DESTROY IT COMPLETELY!" Unicron snarled before batting Starscream away.

Unicron turns to Moonstriker and growls.

"STARTING WITH YOU!" Unicron charges Moonstriker who got in a fighting stance but DarkSteel and SkyLynx intervene and fight Unicron.

But they are soon defeated and Unicron uses his powers to raise the bones of the Predacons and make them into Terrorcons.

"I'M OUT!" Starscream transforms and flies off and so do Skylynx and DarkSteel.

As Unicron watches the army rise up, Shockwave starts to blast some of the Terrorcons.

"Don't you see Monster Mech, your end approaches!" Unicron smirks.

Suddenly some of the Terrorcons tackle Shockwave and start to brutally beat him up. Moonstriker however slams a fist hard into the ground creating a small earthquake knocking the Terrorcons attacking Shockwave into the air and then he grabs Shockwave. Shockwave's optic was cracked, one door wing was broken off and he was dented and scratched everywhere. He was also dripping energon everywhere.

"NO! I GOT TO GET BACK TO THE LAB!" Moonstriker yelled seeing Unicron hopping onto one of the Terrorcons to ride on.

Moonstriker luckily got back to the lab and started to use all of his training to help his dad. He wasted no time and was glad they were alone together. He began to worry about the Autobots and how they were doing. Little did he know, Optimus and Wheeljack were busy getting the Allspark from a cosmic storm. Finally after a full hour, Shockwave was repaired and ready to go.

"You okay dad?"

"Yes, thank you so much son!"

"No problem, I owe you!"

"You owe me?"

"Yeah, you saved my life...I saved yours!" Moonstriker smiled.

Shockwave nodded.

"Now then, where did those two idiots run off to?" Shockwave wondered.

DarkSteel and Skylnx were busy getting beaten up by Predaking who was showing his dominance. When Shockwave and Moonstriker arrived, Predaking became excited to see Moonstriker.

"MOONSTRIKER YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Predaking had transformed and ran up to hug Moonstriker who hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're still around too!" Moonstriker said.

"I like to see my test subjects putting their abilities to some good competition. Mabye you can apply this to something more important right now!" Shockwave told them.

After the Nemesis containing the Autobots and Knock Out is taken down by the Terrorcons, the Predacons had decided to fight off the Terrorcons from getting to Cybertron's core but failed when they were tossed down in the core with the Terrorcons. Moonstriker and Shockwave just watched as Unicron attacks Optimus who he and Wheeljack had retrieved the AllSpark from the cosmic storm. Wheeljack held on to it while Optimus and Unicron engaged in battle.

"GET HIM PRIME!" Moonstriker cheered with the others.

But Optimus had began to lose and Moonstriker knew he had to help. He ran over to assist but Unicron turns around and hits him in the chest. But...to everyone's shock, Moonstriker felt nothing.

"Really? Is that all you got?" Moonstriker chuckled.

Unicron gasped, he punched Moonstriker in the chest again...nothing but the sound of a clank. Optimus actually smiled under his mask while picking up the vessel. Shockwave, Knock Out and the other Autobots were beginning to laugh...and so was Megatron. Unicron was dumbfounded.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT GETTING DAMAGED?" Unicron snarled and went for the face.

Moonstriker flipped up his new black face-plate with a blue visor. Unicron's punch failed again.

"Hah, you call yourself the Chaos Bringer?" Moonstriker teased.

If Primus was right there, he'd probably be laughing. Unicron growled and took out his dark energy weapons in a threatening away. Everyone winced as Unicron took a swing but Moonstriker only slid back a few inches. Unicron couldn't believe this...so instead, he decided to see just what made this mech tick. He went to press a hand to Moonstriker's head but he was jolted back by a flash knocking him to the ground.

"What was that?" Shockwave asked.

"Moonstriker did you do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"No...I don't know how...argh! Something is...AGH!" Moonstriker's optics flash to white as he loses consciousness.

Moonstriker open his optics to find himself alone with a pitch back surrounding. He gasped as a figure appeared before him...it was Alpha Trion who he was seeing.

"Alpha Trion? Where am I? I didn't get killed...yet!" Moonstriker said.

"I know...me and others have been watching you since you were born. You hold the power of the Thirteen Primes and Optimus Prime, but it has yet to be unleashed. You can help Optimus Prime defeat Unicron and save Cybertron."

"But how? I don't know what to do!"

"Leave it to us! When this is over, we will continue to watch over you Moonstriker."

Before Moonstriker could respond, he is flashed back to reality but his optics stay white. Now he is possessed by the Thirteen.

"Hello Unicron!" Came Alpha Trion's voice from Moonstriker.

"ALPHA TRION!" The Autobots gasped.

"HOW IS THAT P-" Unicron doesn't have time to finish as the possessed Moonstriker brutally pummels him, much to the shock of the Autobots. Unicron does get in a few lucky punches and swipes but they don't have much affect compared to Moonstriker's claws and knuckle braces. Optimus uses this time to merge his spark with the allspark and waits for the right moment to trap Unicron. Unicron is beaten to the ground while Shockwave watches proud of his son. Optimus runs over and places the vessel next to Unicron and opens it.

"WHAT? A TRAP? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Unicron screams as his anti-spark is released from Megatron's body and is sealed inside the vessel.

Moonstriker's optics turn back to dark red as Optimus smiles at him.

"Well done Moonstriker...I see you had helped from the Thirteen!" Optimus nodded sensing their presence in Moonstriker.

"Yes, I had no idea they were watching me this whole time." Moonstriker said.

All the Autobots, Knock Out and Shockwave run away to congradulate Moonstriker while Megatron regains full control of his new body.

"Aw guys." Moonstriker said just as Starscream returns.

"Master, you're alive again! So, what should our next plan be?"

"NO PLANS! THE DECEPTICONS ARE OVER!" Megatron snarls and walks near Moonstriker and Optimus.

Megatron sends a small smile to Moonstriker before looking at the sky.

"I know now what oppression really is. And it is something I do not wish to continue!" Megatron said before exiling himself off Cybertron forever.

Starscream eventually retreats, only to be hunted down by the Predacons soon enough. The next day, Optimus talked to everyone about how he must become one with the allspark so Primus would be able to make more life. All the Autobots, including Knock Out, Moonstriker and Shockwave were upset. Shockwave had found a new respect for the Prime but was sad to see him go. Moonstriker was about to tear up and Optimus turned to him.

"Moonstriker, after everything, I am glad you were here to witness Cybertron's revival. You are a good friend...and always will be!" Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus!" Moonstriker smiled.

After Optimus said goodbye to them all, he flew into Cybertron's core sacrificing himself and releasing new sparks high into the sky...including his own.

"Goodbye...Orion...for now..."

Later...Shockwave and Moonstriker returned to the lab and not much was said after that. But Shockwave began to get curious when Moonstriker ran to his room excited about something.

"Moonstriker? What's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"Shockwave, I know you lost your arm during the war...and I know you are attached to that gun and all...but..."

"Go on son!"

"I made you this just in case you know...you want to change back...you don't have to use it though." Moonstriker held out a box.

Shockwave's curiousity grew and he took the box and opened it. He was shocked.

"By the allspark!" Shockwave gasped.

Shockwave was holding a new left arm. It looked exactly like his right arm.

"Another arm! How did you find the time to make this?" Shockwave asked.

"After you left me here, I used everything you taught me and finished it." Moonstriker smiled.

Shockwave set down the arm and hugged Moonstriker.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me...thank you!"

"Thank you for taking care of me!"

Moonstriker felt that he was no longer lost in a war. The war was over, no more Autobot or Decepticon. And that was all fine with him. As long as he was with Shockwave...there was nothing that could keep his spirits down. Moonstriker was now...at peace...

_**'Til All Are One...**_

* * *

_**I'm so glad I was able to include Moonstriker in a story again. I thought this story would be longer but ah well!**_

_**Moonstriker: That was amazing!**_

_**Me: I know, I'm just that awesome you know.**_

_**Moonstriker: *Rolls Optics***_

_**Me: He-he.**_


End file.
